The Exorcist
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren met Rin at the True Cross academy. He falls in love with Shura.
1. First day

**rens-luvr: **HEY! If you like Blue Exorcist, this is a MUST READ story! This is a crossover story!

**RIN:**I am the main character, of course.

**REN:**No you're not nimrod!

**rens-luvr:**KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU! Ren is the main character! Problem solved!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**POV: Ren**

I was starting at the prostigious True Cross Academy. I was going to learn to be an exorcist, despite being a demon myself. My parents were human. They were killed by a demon when I was little. Now, I was standing outside the school. The place had a cold aura about it. It put a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Might as well head inside. I walked into the front doors. There were more students than I thought. I then spotted some kid with pointy ears and wild black hair. He was demon like me. I approached him. "Hello. My name is Ren Krawler. I'm new here and can't find my class." I said. He glanced at me. He had a friendly smile.

"Rin Okumara. Nice to meet you." he replied. We shook hands and hung out. We still had a few hours until class. While we were walking, I ran into some girl. She had orange and yellow hair.

"Watch where you're going." she snapped.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Ren Krawler. I'm new here." I panicked.

"Shura Kirigakure. I'm also new." she muttered. Man, she was amazing and hot. She was also pretty snippy. That outfit of hers was exciting me. My mother said that as you get older, your hormones start raging. She was right. I felt my cock harden as she got closer to me. "Stay out of my way." she hissed. She slapped me when I grinned. That made me like her even more. She turned to look at me as she walked away and winked. When the bell rang, Rin and I headed to class.


	2. Escape

**rens-luvr: **Here is chapter two! I think it will be good.

**Ren: **I like this one for a change. Don't make me too perverted now. You tend to get a little carried away.

**rens-luvr: **I'll try not to.

On with the story...

**POV. Ren**

Well, here is my first class. Health. I was assigned to a seat that happened to be next to Shura. Damn, she has big breasts, the perfect body, and not to mention, is REALLY hot. She caught me looking at her and rolled her eyes. She zipped her jacket and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there a dress code for this school?" I asked. Shura shook her head.

"Not really. Wear whatever you want." she replied, bored. I was really fascinated by her. She was really interesting. Then, the bell rang and we headed to second hour. This school is amazing. A few hours between each class was pretty useful. I decided to find Rin and hang out. I found him at the water fountain, getting a drink. I scared him when I grabbed the back of his shirt. I couldn't help but laugh when he yelped and fell over. He glared at me, clearly not amused.

"What the hell!" he yelled. He swung at me and I caught his fist. I knocked him into the wall and jumped over his leg when he tried to trip me.

"Woah there tiger. I was only playing around. You don't need to get so irritated." I said. Then, we both broke into laughter. Shura was looking at us when I looked up. She looked genuinely amused. She was grinning and had an amused glint in her eye.

"What is so funny?" she asked. I smiled and shrugged. She sat on the water fountain.

**End of the day...**

**POV. Shura**

Ren is pretty cute. He seems to like me a lot. He doesn't know that I feel the same about him. Then, I spotted him in the hallway. "Why aren't you in your dorm?" I asked. He spun around and looked at me. He was shirtless underneath a dressy fabric jacket. Practically an over shirt that buttons up. I suddenly got a wet feeling between my legs.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around. What about you?" he replied.

"Same here." I answered. He sat on the floor in front of a locker. I sat next to him.

"If I asked you to go out with me, what would you have said?" he asked. I looked at him, surprised.

"Of course! I would love to go out with you." I replied cheerfully. That was when he kissed me. I could feel his strong arms around me. His chest was also really strong. He had a sturdy body.

"I want you to come over to my house. I think you would like it. We can sneak out tonight. This place is a living hell. I would rather be free." he said. I nodded in agreement. We snuck outside and climbed the gate. We made a run for it until we were out of sight. He led me down a dark road for about 12 miles before walking onto the front porch of a large purple house. "This is my place. Come on inside." he blurted. He led me inside.


End file.
